The Average League
by MaggieFanfic
Summary: A typical game of League of Legends with a little bit of romance.


The Average League

The forest radiated darkness, making it harder and harder to see the farther he traversed inside. His invulnerability was fading. He knew he didn't have much time. He had taken quite a beating from the beast that roamed this top jungle. That white beast was definitely stronger than he had expected. Deep claw marks, wet with blood, covered his bare chest. His stamina was dropping quickly too but he was almost to the spot he was searching for. Suddenly he heard a twig snap to his left. Slowly turning his head, he saw, in a brush of tall grass a, single yellow eye. Even in the dim forest he could make out silver glistening of blades ready to kill. With a loud piercing roar a horrendous white cat leaped from the brush. The beast thirsted for the kill. Grasping his right arm, the man scurried to lift is large blade in defense, but knew he was a goner. Then as the white beast's claws neared the man's throat, a blue arrow pierced through the darkness striking the beast's side. Instantly ice grew from where the arrow had pierced, encasing the white beast, freezing him mid-jump. The man sighed in relief, "Thanks babe," and quickly lit a green bonfire, lighting up the top forest. Finishing what he came to do he hurried away before the beast unfroze.

Reaching the shallow river at the end of the top forest the man slowed his pace. Pain began kicking in from his open flesh. Soon he heard swift footsteps approaching, but knew they offered no threat. A young hooded girl emerged through the trees yelling, "Tryndamere!", her voice nearly cracking as tears formed on top of her eyelashes. "I'm so glad you are alive!" she cried running to him, slinging her bow over her chest and grasping his arm.

"Thanks to you I am, Ashe", Tryndamere replied gazing into her lovely blue eyes. "Thank you," he whispered brushing her silver hair from her face and gently kissing her forehead.

"It's the least I could do!" she responded embarrassed, pink growing on her porcelain cheeks. "I wish I could have done more…" she admitted lowering her eyes onto the open wounds on his chest.

"Don't worry about these small scratches! They barely hurt!" Tryndamere announced, readjusting his armor. Unfortunately he couldn't help but wince from the readjustment. Ashe's pretty face wrinkled in sadness knowing her lover was hurt.

"Soraka should be here any moment! She can relieve a little of the pain," Ashe attempted to reassure Tryndamere, as well as herself.

Soraka, the team's medic, was making her way from their base to find Tryndamere. She was a professional healer and one of the best supports any group of five could ask for. Trotting through mid lane, she took a left at the wolf camp and soon came upon Ashe and Tyrndamere. Prying Ashe's arms from Tryndamere, Soraka bent down to inspect his wound. "These aren't too bad, considering Rengar did this to you…" she mumbled, picking up her staff and casting Astral Blessing on his wound. The open flesh soon began to shrink and close up. All that was left on his bare chest was light pink scars where the wound had been and some dried blood. "Well that's that," Soraka pronounced, clapping her hands together.

"Thanks Starchild, " replied Tryndamere graciously, relieved his pain was gone and that he could still fight. He glanced over at Ashe and was glad she didn't look upset and sad anymore.

"Ooh, did Tyrndamere the Barbarian King get a little boo-boo?" asked a flirtatious voice out of the darkness. Pouncing onto Tryndamere, the fourth team member, Ahri, showed herself. Part fox, specifically fluffy white ears and nines tails, she prided herself in charming men and using them for her own purpose. She laid her hand on Tyrndamere's bare chest and began caressing his new scars. She then brushed a tail against his face, making him blush. Ahri glanced over at Ashe and caught her shaking in anger. Ahri couldn't help but smile and let out a laugh, which only mad Ashe angrier.

Soraka rolled her eyes. Ahri was far from the ideal teammate since she only looked out for herself. But for some reason men fell all over her and her tails. For some reason Soraka was constantly finding herself on the same team as Ahri. Soraka's new team was a pretty hard one to work with, since additionally the fifth teammate was still at the fountain in their base sleeping. _Oh well_, she thought, giving a sigh. At least there was a main goal everyone could aim for. Their goal was to infiltrate the enemy jungle and destroy the enemy base. A tough goal indeed with this team, but she knew not to give up yet. People can surprise you.


End file.
